The present disclosure relates to food technologies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to highly conductive microwave susceptor materials that are able to impart increased surface heating to a microwaveable product.
Microwave susceptor materials are known in the food industry and have been used as active packaging systems with microwaveable foods since the late 1970's. Susceptors are used to provide additional thermal heating on the surface of food products that are heated in a microwave oven, which helps to achieve a browned, crisp surface that is desirable to consumers.
It is, however, difficult to achieve a highly conductive microwave susceptor because of the negative effects of providing a thicker metal susceptor material. For example, when the thickness of the metal layer within a standard susceptor material is increased and the susceptor covers a large area, the electrical field strength in the microwave oven can rise to a level where the susceptor materials yield (e.g., develops cracks). The cracks change the electrical conductivity of the standard susceptor, making the materials more transmissive and, consequently, the materials lose their desired properties.